The present disclosure relates to a module system of a redox flow battery, and in particular, to a module system including a plurality of modules.
With the recent serious shortage of electric power, introduction of natural energy such as wind power generation and solar power generation and stabilization of a power system have become a global issue. To address this issue, there is an increasing interest in large-capacity energy storage technology capable of increasing stability of output power and storing surplus power.
A redox flow battery is one of such large-capacity energy storage devices. The redox flow battery includes a cell that is configured to allow for conversion (i.e., charging and discharging) between chemical energy in electrolyte and electrical energy. The redox flow battery is advantageous for the purpose of stabilizing a power system in that it provides advantages such as easy large capacity, long life, and accurate monitoring of a charging state.
In an energy storage device including a plurality of modules, imbalance in the state-of-charge (SOC) between modules of the redox flow battery leads to problems such as reduction of energy storage capacity and deterioration in performance of the energy storage device.